Crowtalon (Rogue)
play for max effect while reading this page ya'll ;) "Kittypets are the epitome of misery. Join me and you will live under a regime of peace!" Crowtalon is a very dark gray, heavily scarred, long furred she-cat with a noticeable scar across her right eye. Her eyes are dark teal emerald green, and she has a bright pink nose. She has a scar over one ear, some scars on her pelt and a X-shaped scar on her tail. Crowtalon was a famed and feared warrior of ThunderClan before she turned insane. A warrior-turned-rogue, her insane pursuits and ideals, coupled with a strong drive to force them upon the world, Crowtalon wreaked havoc amongst the Clan, devastating ThunderClan the most particularly. Crowtalon's terrible reign was only ended when Songstar, leader of ShadowClan, ripped her throat out when she was unaware and gloating in glory. Crowtalon had fallen in the middle of the Island, crimson blood pooling from the gash in a throat. As her battered spirit rose up from her body and padded off into the shadows, her residence is currently unknown. Appearance Crowtalon, much resembling her parents, is a very dark gray, long furred she-cat. After becoming a warrior, she led many war patrols, and quickly earned many of her scars. After being exiled, she became less battle-hungry, preferring to plot instead. Her eyes, a unique dark teal emerald green, tend to gleam and shine blood-red when bloodlust is awakened in her. When Crowtalon died at the claws of Songstar, her spirit rose, and bore all the present scars she had at the time of death, along with a new claw scar, slashed across her throat. It was also noted that her spirit had a cruel, shadowy aura enveloping it. History Crowkit was born to Thrushsong and Webwhisker, and originally had a very happy upbringing. However a skirmish with cruel and territorial kittypets robbed her of her happiness and purpose of life. As Crowkit stared at Thrushsong and Webwhisker's spirits departing for StarClan, a part of her died with them. From then on, she swore not to love or emotionally attach herself to any cat as she did not want to experience the same grief and pain all over again. Crowkit was then apprenticed to Aspenfall, becoming Crowpaw. Crowpaw was now cold and reserved, hardly making friends with anyone, and her heart was made out of stone. The reason would be traced back to her adoptive parents', Blizzardwing and Darkwater, abusive raising. Whenever Crowkit let her heart soften, or feel empathy or any sort of emotion besides negative ones, her adoptive parents would cruelly claw her or bite her. Then, Darkwater was slain. Slain by kittypets. Although Crowpaw didn't really think much of it, since she hated Darkwater, Blizzardwing took the blow quite differently. He was slowly driven mad by grief, become mentally unstable and unpredictable. Lashing out at Crowpaw whenever she neared him. Crowpaw was even more unhappy. She then had an epiphany: kittypets were the root, the cause of every single problem- Blizzardwing's insanity, Darkwater's and her parents' taking of lives. Kittypets were the cause ''of her unhappiness, the ''root ''of everything. Crowpaw passed her warrior assessment. As ThunderClan's leader, Maplestar (my OC) named her Crowtalon, ThunderClan's medicine cat, Sparrowflight (OC), suddenly fell into a daze- StarClan was sending her a prophecy. In a swirl of starlight, Sparrowflight's former mentor, delivered a prophecy that only Sparrowflight could hear: "''A crow's talon will bring about the fall of the Clans as ideals embrace the crow." Sparrowflight could only link the prophecy to one cat, Crowtalon. However, Sparrowflight did not mention it as her former mentor, a medicine cat-turned-kittypet, could be muddle-headed sometimes. More deaths were brought about by a kittypet raid, and Crowtalon was stricken to see her Clan so frail and weak. She decided to propose a new routine for ThunderClan, Twolegplace Patrols. These patrols, she meowed to Maplestar, would 'monitor' the kittypets inside, and report any dangerous or suspicious activity to the deputy or leader. Maplestar, considering all the deaths caused by kittypets in ThunderClan, agreed. And so now, Crowtalon was in charge of all Twolegplace patrols. Every night, Crowtalon would lead out five cats along with her to patrol the Twolegplace. However, she split the cats up, to 'cover more area'. When the other cats disappeared down alleys, planning to meet Crowtalon again at the place of arrival in fifteen minutes, Crowtalon stalked the rooftops and fences of Twoleg nests, and when the Twolegs were unawares, she would dart in and mercilessly slay the kittypet she detects inside, then dart out again. She always made sure she left no trail- often washing in the nearby park's pond before running back to the meeting place of the patrol. This routine continued for moons. Noticing the less frequent kittypet disturbances, Maplestar thought Crowtalon was ingenious and the Twolegplace patrols incredibly effective. Little did she know that Crowtalon was exterminating ''them, and the more Crowtalon killed, the more crazed Crowtalon became. She thirsted for kittypet blood every night, and it was like a growing addiction she couldn't stop. Eventually she didn't care about being careful much, and one fateful night, she got caught. Yowling out her hatred, Crowtalon's hatred only increased towards kittypets. When a patrol was sent out to find her, Maplestar in the lead, the leader was shocked to see Crowtalon's jaws, teeth and claws stained with blood, her pelt stained crimson. When Maplestar found out the truth, she exiled Crowtalon for mercilessly slaying tens of hundreds innocent kittypet lives. Swearing vengeance, Crowtalon left ThunderClan and managed to recruit a group of like-minded rogues that shared the same hatred towards kittypets. Crowtalon trained them in the skills of fighting and taught them the weaknesses of Clan cats. Then, every night, just like how she organized Twolegplace, she ordered her rogues to go out and recruit more, and train more rogues. Her ranks swelled to fifty in only five days. Then it swelled to seventy. Eventually she managed to recruit a hundred like-minded rogues like her, by persuasion or other means. She then deployed her rogues to poison all the prey in the territories using deathberries, water hemlock and foxglove. Besides that, she also led a small group of rogues to steal all poison curing herbs in the territories, and when the medicine cats were sleeping, raid their stores. Finally the rest of the rogues who were ungrouped went to slay kittypets every night. The Clans discussed this at a Gathering, and after two moons of these repeated attacks, they finally addressed the issue together. The evilness and cunning of Crowtalon could not be ignored. Then Sparrowflight revealed the prophecy to all the Clan cats, and everyone finally understood the warning StarClan gave a long time ago. Sparrowflight felt guilty that she didn't warn the Clans earlier, and committed suicide in front of all the cats- slitting her throat, she fell to the ground, her blood staining the grass of the Island. Crowtalon and her large group noticed ThunderClan's lack of medicine cat when a rogue scout came hurrying back to her makeshift camp reporting all the news at the Gathering, and decided to attack right at that point, when the Clans were weak. Launching a mass attack on the Clans, her cats and herself swiftly and efficiently felled many bodies, slitting their throats and performing killing bites. Her rogues swept through the Clan cats like plague, quickly killing many. It was only then Crowtalon unleashed her ultimate vengeance, and ran at Maplestar, then leaping at Maplestar, aiming for the Clan leader's throat. It was Maplestar who exiled her, and Maplestar who discovered and uncovered her. It was Maplestar who reduced her to this state. Songstar bravely darted in front of Maplestar, claws extended. Crowtalon was caught on Songstar's claws, and fur and flesh ripped as Songstar dug his claws in to catch Crowtalon, and then sliced across her throat, ripping it out. Tossing it away like a piece of crowfood, that meant the signal to disperse, scatter and retreat for the rogues. As they fled, Crowtalon let out an agonizing shriek, but all that came out was a horrific gurgle. As blood bubbled and frothed at the gash across her throat, Crowtalon flexed her claws in a last stand, trying to slash Maplestar, who nimbly darted away. Crowtalon's eyes glazed and all that was left moving in her was the faint reflex twitch of her claws and endless blood streaming out of her fatal wound. As Crowtalon's spirit rose from her body, she fixed Maplestar with a fiery glare, meaning her vengeance was not over. Then, as a new scar etched itself on her neck, the last time the Clans saw Crowtalon was when the dark gray she-cat padded off into the shadows of the Island. Personality Crowtalon is an idealistic, psychotic cat. She wants to bend reality to her will and expectations, and also shows strong racism in her hatred towards all kittypets. She does not care about what she has to do in order to get her goals of a 'perfect' reality in her eyes. Sadistic, cold, and psychotic, she slays mercilessly and that is proven in her Twolegplace patrol killings. Her sadism knows no bounds- killing innocent kittypets, poisoning prey, and slaying Clan cats. Indeed, she went to such cruel ends, all in the reason of forcing her ideals onto Clankind whether they like it or not, that she herself did not know what she was doing anymore in her crazed last moments of her life. And as she lay dying, throat ripped out by Songstar, her last words she wanted to say was "This is not the last you'll see me.". Her cruelness was caused by the careless, abusive and ''wrong ''upbringing by her adopted parents- all stemming from them forcing her to be cold, cruel and emotionless. Her descent to insanity was a painful, quick one, and her vengeance is one to be feared. Relationships Crowtalon had no close relationships in the last few moons of her life, but there were some notable, and deterimental ones: Thrushsong and Webwhisker- They were incredibly close, so close that one could not survive without the other. You could imagine the crushing grief Crowkit had experienced when she was barely a moon old. Blizzardwing and Darkwater- Crowtalon's relationship with them were the polar opposite of what her relationship she and her real parents had. Crowtalon hated them for every single living moment of her life. Maplestar- Once a role model to her, now an enemy. Crowtalon hates Maplestar for foiling her plans to exterminate kittypets and exiling her. Crowtalon's last act of vengeance in the last moments of her life was to try and take Maplestar's remaining lives- but alas, it failed. Trivia * i took like hours to write her history XD * this is the very first OC i fully developed and fleshed out (in terms of history) * crowtalon's insanity was more caused by an increasing desperation to escape blizzardwing's madness, an aching grief, a hope to find an answer to solve her problems and a cause of her problems, and maplestar exiling her. * yes, the twolegplace patrol thing was kinda inspired by skyclan * and yes, there are some parallels between this and mapleshade's vengeance *hey, the coding was by me, because i'm kewl B) ew i was so cringy back then *by the way, did you know that this page is in Garamond, which is the font the Warriors books are printed in? Quotes * "''Kittypets are the epitome of misery. Join me, and you will live under a regime of peace!" * "Often the times where our weaknesses show is when we mean to cover it." * "Clan cats claim to be wild and savage, but aren't they stooping down to the level of kittypets if they take them in?" * "'A Clan cat rejects the life of a kittypet.' Then why does SkyClan have daylight-warriors?" * "Maplestar, as a leader, you should be wise enough to know that whenever we make a mistake, we don't realize it." Gallery Crowtalon.jpg|Infobox picture Crowtalon_bloodlust_ver.png|Dolldivine ref (bloodlust version) Crowtalon_normal.png|Dolldivine ref (normal version) Crowtalon_ack.png|CartoonizeMyPet ref Crowtalon_aesthetic.jpg|Aesthetic Crowtalon.png|Art of Crowtalon by Skypee-Dat-Doggo! Thank you so much, she looks amazing! Badge Category:ThunderClan Cats Category:Characters Category:Rogues Category:She-Cats Category:Status (Deceased) Category:Former Clan Cats Category:Content (Mooneffects) Category:Evil